


Haven's Fall

by Willowflower_Waterlily



Series: Inquisitor Lynn [10]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflower_Waterlily/pseuds/Willowflower_Waterlily





	Haven's Fall

Everyone they could save is huddled into the Chantry as the dragon roars overhead. Lynn sees the hopelessness in everyone's eyes, and tries to think of how she could save them. When Cullen tells her his plan, Lynn fears them doomed, until, Roderick told them about the path. "Maybe I was shown it to tell you."

"Will that work, Cullen?" She asks, not looking at him. 

"Sure, if he shows us, but what about you?" Lynn hears the fear in his voice. She meets his gaze with her own, trying to look strong, determined, but they both know how this is going to end. Maybe she survived when everyone else at the Conclave died, to die here after closing the breach. She reaches for Cullen's hand and squeezes it. "It's been an honor." When she tries to pull her hand away Cullen grips her hand, bringing it up to his mouth, and delicately plants a kiss on her knuckles. Lynn's breathe catches as Cullen's lips make contact with her hand.

"Come back." Lynn hears the unspoken _to me_. She smiles sadly at him, and walks out the door to meet her fate.

 

Lynn wakes up and gasps in pain. She limps her way through the tunnel, stopping only when she sees demons blocking her way. Lynn hopes that everyone made it, that Cullen was able to save them all. While she slowly makes her way following a trail of debris, she thinks about her feelings for the Commander. Lynn realizes that she's come to care for him, and it scares her. He was a Templar, he told her about his past, his anger. She is a mage, was forced to be made tranquil, and the Templars... Lynn shivers from her memories, rather than the cold. So many obstacles to keep them from being together, and yet... The image of his face, his golden brown eyes comes to her minds eye, and her heart beats a little faster. Lynn wonders if he could care for her as she cares for him. She knows shouldn't pursue this any further, not now. Lynn knows she'll never truly have complete control of her emotions, what if it's the reason she cares for him as strongly as she does? When she finds a cold camp spot, she starts to lose hope. Lynn knows she doesn't have enough magic to keep herself going for much longer, let alone to heal herself. His face is in her mind again, and she pushes herself forward.

 

Lynn finds another camp spot, where the fire had gone out, but the embers were still warm. Hope blooms in her heart again, and as she pushes herself to go, ignoring the pain and numbness. She sees light dancing on the cliff face ahead and knows she's close, but her magic is nearly gone. Lynn falls forward, unable to go any farther. As she fades from the waking world, Lynn thinks she hears Cullen's voice.


End file.
